ffxivfandomcom-20200223-history
Duty, Honor, Country
| type =main | start = Momodi | end = Papashan | prereq = | lvl =14 | class = | job = | grandcompany = | loc = Ul'dah - Steps of Nald | lodestone = | xp = 6440 | money =0 | rep = | reward =40px|link=Ul'dahn Ring | optional reward = | previous = | next = | transcript = }} Objectives *Deliver the letter to Owyne. *Rendezvous with Owyne at the Unholy Heir. *Speak to Papashan in the Heart of the Sworn. Description Momodi wishes to enlist the aid of a trusted friend of Ul'dah. Rewards Unlocks * Walkthrough *Accept the quest from Momodi. *Head to the Scholars' Walk, located on the second floor in Ul'dah - Steps of Thal, near the Alchemists' Guild. *Speak to the Sultansworn Elite there to be granted access into the Heart of the Sworn. *Hand the letter to Owyne. *Go to Cutter's Cry, which is located east of Black Brush Station in Central Thanalan. *Next you'll engage a battle that will sync you to level 18. Papashan and his warriors will join the battle. There are multiple enemies here. **Owyne will be fighting three Lawless Bowmen. Kill these first to help Owyne before the boss battle. **There will also be three Lawless Fistfighters and Garibald the Fargone fighting from the beginning. **Further into the battle, two more Lawless Bowmen will join, along with a Lawless Cursedealer and a Lawless Spellweaver. Garibald will also summon Blanga at some point. *Once you've defeated all the enemies, the boss fight will start. You'll be going up against a Masked Mage and a summoned Lesser Gargoyle. You can't damage the mage till after you've defeated the gargoyle. Thancred will join in the middle of this battle. *After defeating the Gargoyle and the Mage, return to Hustings Strip and complete the quest by speaking with Papashan. Journal *Having sworn you to secrecy, Momodi reveals that the royal crown has been stolen. According to her, if the theft were to be made public, it would tarnish the sultana's reputation. She suspects that the missive which Fufulupa found amongst Baldwyne's possessions was written by the perpetrators of this crime. Momodi bids you bear the letter to its intended recipient, Owyne of the Sultansworn, and offer your assistance. *Owyne confirms that the letter is a ransom note from the thieves, stating their demands for the return of the crown. Believing there to be no other way, the guilt-ridden Sultansworn decides to give the criminals what they want. Rendezvous with him at the Unholy Heir in central Thanalan and ensure the exchange goes as planned. *Having taken receipt of their payment, the thieves rather predictably attempt to murder you, but with the aid of Papashan and a band of Sultansworn, you defeat them. Soon after, you find yourself alone with the masked mage who orchestrated the theft, and another battle ensues. Fortunately, Thancred comes to your aid, and together you emerge triumphant. Though the motives of this “Ascian” remain a mystery, his schemes now lie in ruin. Return to the Heart of the Sworn and find out if the Sultansworn have recovered the crown. *The sultana visits the Heart of the Sworn to thank you personally for helping to recover the crown, and to request your presence at the forthcoming banquet as her guest of honor. Though her gesture leaves you speechless, you gather your composure and accept, already looking forward to your next meeting. Category:A Realm Reborn Main Scenario Quests